shield high
by firefly244
Summary: Title: Shield high Summary: Emily is a normal high school student she goes to school, hangs out with friends and oh yeah assassinates the occasional dictator. But aside from that she still has trouble getting asked out to homecoming by the guy of her dreams kisshu. Almost forgot she needs to assemble a group of students with extraordinary powers seems simple... Right? No such luck.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shield high

Summary: Emily is a normal high school student she goes to school, hangs out with friends and oh yeah assassinates the occasional dictator. But aside from that she still has trouble getting asked out to homecoming by the guy of her dreams kisshu. Almost forgot she needs to assemble a group of students with extraordinary powers seems simple... Right? No such luck.

Rated: Teen cuz' it's high school duh.

Prologue

Agent: Emily Lokisdottir

Code name: The Pheonix

Clearance level: 12

Age: 14

Grade : 9

School: shield high

Parents: Loki Odinson and Eve Lokiswife née Celeste

Mission objective: gather the next avengers.

Chapter 1

I stared at the screen so that's why Fury wanted to see me. I chewed at the metal aglets on the strings of my grey and purple striped hoodie. -well at least it doesn't include assassination..yet-

"We'll might as well get on with it" I said when I finally got up the nerve to speak. "I suggest you change into your school clothes ms. Lokisdottir" said Fury himself.

"Of course sir" I replied.

A/N

As you can tell this is a multi-verse crossover with a few OCs I've already introduced 2 Emily and her Mother. First person to review will get to know who Emily's friends are. as for the hoodie thing that's something i do when i'm nervous


	2. Chapter 2

i got this idea from Ember Ardent Flame and her story something about a peacock you should check it out. anyhoo i'm gonna list a song that emily likes so for this chapter it's

Wonderful by Joel Grey and Idina Menzel on the Wicked soundtrack. now onto this chapter.

chapter 2

? P.O.V.

I stood outside my new school and took it all in. The grey and white bricks, the logo a grey eagle with spread wings in a black circle and the sign S.H.I.E.L.D high. "Ichigo there you are!" i heard a voice and turned around and saw my friend Pudding with her blond hair in four little braids and brown eyes. She was wearing a short yellow dress with spaghetti straps that were tied in ribbons and dark yellow ballet flats. "Hi Pudding," i replied.

Emily's P.O.V.

"And we'll need balloons and streamers and candy lots and lots of candy!" Pinkie was rambling about a back to school party she was having tonight. "That sounds like fun Pinkie." i said distractedly. i was looking for anyone who looked powerful or avengerworthy. "Are you okay Em?" asked Rainbow one of my other friends. "yeah sure." i replied while staring at a boy with green hair and amber eyes. "you sure?" rainbow asked again. "yes, i'm fine i'm just distracted write now. "WOULD EMILY LOKISDOTTIR AND KISSHU IKISATASHI PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE" the pa blared to life giving me that wonderful message that i didn't need. "what prank did you pull this time?" asked twi another on of my friends. "well get on with it dear." said rarity.

In the office

i went to the office and when i got there i noticed the boy was there. "Miss lokisdottir as captain of the cheerleaders i would like you to show mister Ikisatashi around" said or demanded director or principle fury. "ok, sir" i agreed. "so what are you gonna try out for?" i inquired, stupid inquisitive me! what if he doesn't want to answer or thinks i'm trying to stalk him. ugh why do i even care am i falling in love? "well.. i thought maybe football. what do yo have for drama here?" he answered and asked. " well we have the drama club, drama class and the musical i heard it's gonna be either wicked or the lion king." "sounds good." "well we should get on with the tour part of this." i said. "this is the music room thru that door is the auditorium and over there is the recording/practice rooms. 15 minutes of tour and 3 classes later we were in the gym for foot ball tryouts and cheerleading practice. by the end i was sweating like a pig even though technically pigs don't sweat. i checked my time-table and saw i had science with... mr. banner preety funny actually he was supposed to avoid stressful situations and he's working as a science teacher in a school with some kids that i'm pretty sure are pyromaniacs and other's that would use the test tubes as bongs. i also once saw i kid that i think has homicidal tendencies. so their are ALOT of explosions.

A/N well you'll have to wait for the next chapter and it might come faster since i'm off of school so have a great summer. the science class sounds like fun!


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter's song is...drum roll please... just the way you are/just a dream from pitch perfect.

chapter 3

"Hey Bruce...i mean " i said as i walked into the science room. "Good afternoon Emily. Who's this?' replied . "I'm Kisshu Ikisatashi, i'm new here." "Do you by any chance have a brother named Pai?" "Yeah, but i'm adopted." "well why don't you sit over there with those girls." said pointing to my BFFs.

5 minutes later

"Did you hear about that new store Glamourous it just opened this week and i'm so excited to go." whispered my friend Rarity. "Whatever, it's just clothes." Rainbow Replied. "Rainbow dash how dare you say that about clothes!" Rarity whispered loudly. "Guy's shut up i'm trying to learn for once." i told them.

One science lesson later

"What's next?" asked Kisshu. "Well, i have Drama and you have Drama to so to the Drama room!" I replied. we ran to the drama room as quickly as we could. when we got there we saw Mr. Smith was lecturing us on emotions. "Ah Emily your here and 10 minutes late. "I'm sorry, we got lost." "well at least you here. Know we may begin with the auditions. Emily since you obviously feel the need to be dramatic today you can go first." He told me "Okay, what am i auditioning for?" i asked. "Wicked."Okay, thanks."

i out my head down and closed my eyes to concentrate. "My name is Emily Lokisdottir and i am auditioning for the role of Elphaba. i started to sing defying gravity. "Good job." said Mr. Smith

At the end of the class

"great auditions everyone the roles will be posted on the board at the end of the day"

The end of the day

I checked the lists at the end of the day and i got Elphaba i checked to see who was fiyero and it was Kisshu. my heart fluttered. WAIT what why do i feel like this i am NOT in love i can't be in love that would ruin my whole life. i felt my cheeks getting warmer and hoped beyond hope that they weren't red. BOOM. "SHIT!" i yelled as a ran outside and saw Kisshu fighting a frost giant and he was flying. I guess i found the first member. i jumped into the air and set the frost giant on fire. "so you can fly." "yep" "follow me." "okay why?"

to be continued

A/N i'm still waiting for the first review. i won't write another chapter into i get one.


	4. authors note

Authors note

Hi, guys this story will be on hiatus until I get a review that isn't me

Sorry if I made you mad but hey, I'm sorry until I get a review no more story. I might not post alot for a while since I have summer school for 2 weeks.


End file.
